Theo
Just some info before i forgot. Best friend : Munchlax Height : slightly shorter than marc. Weight : Light because he ate less. Theo ( Ivan ) been dream to be pokemon ranger eversince he was a child. He and his only brother marc (James ) would often play and pretend they are ranger. But things were changed when his brother marc decides to took a different path due to his mother last dying wish.Theo carry marc and his dream. Theo get into school but drop out after 13 times failed his test due to discipline issues. His a wild child , rebellious and free-spirited. Theo travelled from his hometown and travelled to almia where he proof himself to be ranger by participating and volunteering. Till one day , the forest were burned down by raged magmortar. This is where theo shines and proves himself a worth ranger as he voluntirality help keep the fire out and save the trapped pokemon and a kid. Since then , theo have been recognized by the school that once kicked him out and accepted into the ranger society. Till this day, theo still have the burn scars on his head to the back of his neck. Theo always kept everything to himself.He never speaks on people back and he always spit out harsh truth. He acts violent and initial a fight upon meeting marc often cause misunderstood among the passerby. Theo always wanted to be stronger than marc. Theo is a fan of jun. Listening to his song in his device.Theo is actually happy his brother is with jun.Less than he know taht's it's all just a hoax. and he admired dragon gym leader :- drasil. Theo met Clyde and Leif before during one of his mission. Theo prayed to the pagan god morden and kan.Believing them as the balance of the world.The darkness and the light. Theo and marc both have two parents.This is because their parent remarried after the death of their spouse.They have 2 father and a mother.They have two names because their father work as " " but at same time he is the descendent guardian to a saced tomb that they protetced. After their first father mysteriously died.( He was rumoured to drown in the sea) His mother remarried his father best friend and change her son name for safety issue. But neither marc or theo know that they both are descendent to an extinct clan.The secret remain with their mom till her death. Now , the only person they have left in chrono island is their step father. His mother and father were buried side by side near their house. Theo are easily mixed with others. He is welcomed to almost every generation and he can adapt himself very easily even with the wild pokemon. The old generation and young generation are pleased with him because of his hardworking and dilligent. Theo have simple principle of his life which is to treat people nice if they treat him nice and reverse. He enjoyed teasing his new partner. Klein were actually reccomended to theo from one of theo seniors Fiennes. He put theo and klein together because he believed they have the good balance. They often argue. Theo always end up unconsiucly flirting with klein.Something that he never done before to others. Which is odd because he never predict himself attracted to a male book nerd. What he thought that he gonna end up with decent girl , make her happy have a child then die. Theo and his shiny munlax are buddies.His muchlax is high level but retain the lower evolution form for easier movement.Theo train to be strong so that he can lift munchlax. He admired his brother greatly and will defend his brother. For examples: if there rumours saying that marc is cheating on jun with a widow woman and have akid with her. Theo will be engaging in debate and will defend marc. If you can't respect my family then i'm no longer interested in being your friend. I can find thousand or million of friend but i only have one brother.And his name is marc. Marc often visited his brother when he have free time , giving him cash , food and even brought him some new albums and CD signed by jun. Theo likes Klein alot because he found klein to be adorable man.But theo always end up just teasing and never move to the next stage.It is unknown of hwa thappen.